Aminata
by Miranda de la Costa
Summary: Wolverine meets someone who shares a similar past. Is love in the air? RR!


A/N: I hated the other story that I started writing, so I decided to dump that story and start writing this one. Enjoy!****

** Chapter 1**

A motorcycle skid to a halt in front of The Charles Xavier School of Gifted Students. The rider got off and went through the lucious green lawn of the campus. She walked towards the door of the school. With a light knock on the door, a young child opened it. The young boy looked to be about eight years old with brown hair and green eyes. He appeared to seem uncomfortable at not being able to see the biker's face due to the helmet that he or she refused to take off.

"Y-Yes?" he said meekly.

The biker's lips curved into a smile at the little boy's innocence, "I'm here to see Charles Xavier." a feminine voice came from the driver. The young boy nodded and motioned for her to follow him. The place seemed like any other kind of school, but she knew better than to believe that. They went down a narrow hallway that had a door at the end. Two voices could be heard coming from behind the door. One was gruff, harsh sounding voice, while the other one was pleasing and sophisticated. The young boy knocked on the door.

"Yes?" the voice with the soft demeanor answered.

"Professor, there's someone here to see you."

"Please let her in, Jason." the young boy opened the door and let her in.The young woman took off her motorcycle helmet revealing waist length raven hair with blood red streaks in her hair.

"Thanks, kid." She walked into the office and saw the two men she heard talking a few moments before. The older man was in a wheelchair while the other one was a gruff looking man with a cigar in his mouth.

"You must be Aminata de la Cruz. I've been expecting you, child." He extended his hand and she shook it,

"Professor, I've been waiting to meet you for such a long time. And you are?" She focused her attention to the gruff looking man, who put his cigar ash into the ash tray,

"The name's Wolverine." Aminata felt the curtness of his response,

"A pleasure..." She frowned inwardly,

_What's up his ass?_

The sound of a throat clearing brought her back to her senses.

_I heard that. _

Alarmed, she looked up and saw Charles Xavier staring dead at her. She blushed in embarassement. During this awkward moment, Wolverine glanced at both at them questioningly,

"Did I miss something?" Charles shook his head and continued on with their meeting, "What brings you here, child?" The young woman sighed, "Professor, I don't need more years of suffering. I need a...a sanctuary." Both men leaned in intentively,

"What kind of suffering?" Wolverine asked.Aminata.

"As you probably know I am a mutant. I am from Uruguay,a beautiful country in South America. Throughout my childhood I was ridiculed and beaten, for my abnormality. The government, they-" Aminata shivered uncontrollably.

Charles moved up to her, "Child, close your eyes." Aminata looked quite uneasy, but she trusted him. She closed her eyes. He spoke in his soothing voice, "Now relax." He heard a sigh of relief come from her lips as she seemed to fall into a blissful trance. Wolverine looked perplexed at what the Professor was going to do. Charles placed his hands gently on her temples and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself in a room full of surgeons who were huddled around some kind of table. Amazingly, Charles Xavier stood up, his wheelchair not being his prison anymore, and walked to were he could see what the docotors were so intrigued by. To his horror, he saw a very young Aminata. She was nude, but the straps that were used to tie her down were covering her genitals. Blood covered her body and matted her hair. "Dear God!" He saw the surgeon who was in charge of leading the operation grab the scalpel and made an incision in one of her hands. The surgeon said something in Spanish to the others that the Professor could not understand. Then the same surgeon made another incision in Aminata's other hand. This time a massive amount of blood came out of her hand. With a gasp Charles snapped back into the present, "Can you show us what they did?"

Aminata stood up and walked over to where there was enough space. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and with one motion she flicked her arms to her side. As the arms came down, two thick steel blades came out, one in each hand. Wolverine gritted his teeth,

"Experimentation with mutants..." Aminata nodded sadly,

"Exactly..."

A/N: So what did you think of the first chapter? I'll hopefully get another one in a few day, but it depends on the response I get. Please RR!!!!!!!


End file.
